Hmmm, ¡Tu no eres!
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! VxB Bulma confunde al inigualable Principe Saiyajin con... bueno.. con el mismo, así que Vegeta decide aprovechar eso. ¡Entra! C:


¡Hola amigos! Soy yo otra vez (Nooo xD) ¡Siiiiiii!

Bueno este fic tal vez no es realmente bueno como los anteriores pero se me ocurrio de repente cuando mi maestra confundio a los gemelos que hay en mi salón :) Espero que les agrade un poquitin :D

* * *

><p>Como todo día (bueno casi todos) la tranquilidad reinaba en la Corporación Capsula.<br>Habían pasado 2 meses desde la derrota de Cell, pero aún así, Vegeta no salía de esos fuertes entrenamientos porque, aunque Goku se haya ido a (entrenar al) otro mundo claro que no se descuidaría de nuevo, como la vez en que el llego a la tierra y Goku de entrenar del otro mundo, o esa vez, cuando se dirigía camino a Namekusein… no, esta vez estaría listo para su regreso y superaría los poderes de un Súper Saiyajin, además era una cuestión de orgullo ese niño 'insolente' según el no podía superarlo, debía de acabarlo y ser el numero 1 y esa tarde estaba esforzándose al máximo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…<p>

Bulma estaba fuera en una reunión en la Capital del Norte así que tardaría un buen rato, el Dr. Briefs trabajaba en un juguete nuevo para el pequeño Trunks y la Sra. Briefs cuidaba de él en su alcoba y así fue como transcurría el día Vegeta de vez en cuando trataba de sentir el ki de Bulma… no, no es que desconfiara de ella (xDD Además de que mataría a cualquiera que la tocase) temía que le pasara algo aunque nunca lo demostrara. Para asegurarse si ya venía o en donde estaba lo hacía cada pequeño descanso.  
>Después de 1 hora Bulma al fin llego a Corp. Capsula, bajo de su aeronave y camino hacia la puerta, se veía algo agotada.<p>

_-Uuuufff… ¡Al fin en casa! Me pregunto si todos ya estarán dormidos.-_ Se decía mientras subía las escaleras quitándose ese gran abrigo negro que tenia puesto, entro a la habitación de Trunks que estaba despierto.

_-¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces despierto eh bebe?-_ Le decía mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya.

_-¡Mami! Jajaja-_ Decía Trunks sonriéndole, Bulma le devolvía la sonrisa amablemente, llego a su habitación y abrió la puerta…

_-¿Papi…?- Pregunto. Trunks al no ver a Vegeta en la habitación, -Hmmm… vaya ese hombre no tiene remedio, tu no serás así ¿Verdad bebe?-_ Decía mientras lo arrullaba y Trunks reía suavemente.

_-Vamos a comer algo Trunks, mama está muy hambrienta-_ Y caminaron hacia la cocina.

_-Vaya, por fin llega esa mujer… ya se estaba tardando_- Se decía Vegeta mientras continuaba entrenando en forma de Súper Saiyajin.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto….<p>

_-Vamos a ver… ¿Quieres pastel?-_

_-Aaaaahhhh…-_Saboreaba el pequeño Trunks asentando con la cabeza. Tiempo después, Trunks dormía plácidamente en sus brazos mientras Bulma caminaba de vuelta a su habitación para acomodarlo en su cuna. Después se despidió besándolo y cerrando la puerta, recordando de que debía darse una ducha, pero antes prepararle la cena a Vegeta.

Comenzó a hacerlo y de pronto Vegeta apareció en medio de la cocina.

_-De nuevo te has tardado…-_ Le reprochaba Vegeta por la hora que era.

_-¡Hump! Deberías agradecerme que aun así te preparo algo_- Le contradecía Bulma molesta.

_-Pues en eso también eres algo lenta…-_ Mencionaba sonriendo.

_-¡Toma!-_ Le grito mientras le arrojaba un plato lleno de comida y se iba molesta.

_-¡Haa! ¿Quien se ha creído?-_ Pensaba Vegeta un poco ofendido levantándose de la mesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo la mano de Bulma que se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras.

_-¡Oye suéltame!-_ Le ordenaba Bulma intentando zafarse de su agarre.

_-¿Por qué estas molesta? Soy yo el que debería estarlo…-_ Comentaba Vegeta mientras la acorralaba entre la pared cerrándole el paso.

_-¡Vegeta!-_ Insistía Bulma.

_-Tranquila… te perdonare esta vez.-_ Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Vegeta la miro a los ojos transmitiéndole sensualidad y acercándose poco a poco a ella, Bulma estaba molesta… aunque… ya se le había olvidado, ella solo lo miraba, estaba encantada; era muy raro que Vegeta tomara la iniciativa y ahora que lo hacía solo pensaba en aprovecharlo, si lo rechazaba, ofendería su orgullo y jamás lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

Vegeta trataba de ser romántico y pasional a la vez aunque resultara ser un poco difícil ya que Bulma pensaba que solo solía hacerlo cuando ella se molestaba, debía cambiar su manera de pensar.

Vegeta comenzó a acercarse a ella sin dejar de observarla, esos ojos tan hermosos, azules, radiantes, entre esa penumbra provocada por los pocos rayos lunares que entraban por el pasillo hacia las escaleras era lo único que lo iluminaba por dentro. Bulma miraba igual sus ojos… aquellos ojos… tan negros, esa peculiar mirada que el tenia, no… no la de siempre con el ceño fruncido que reflejaba seriedad, molestia y enojo, si no esta vez estaba relajada, sus cejas ligeramente alzadas y su mirada fijada solo en ella.

Vegeta puso su mano en su cabeza bajándola hasta su mejilla y acercándose cada vez más a sus labios y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Bulma sentía que su cuerpo entero se estremecía completamente y cada vez subía la tensión entre ellos, las manos de Bulma recorrían su bien fornido cuerpo y comenzaba a hacerlo cada vez con más intensidad y foraz pasión…

Pero de repente…

Fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de Trunks, Bulma dejo de besarlo y separo su cara un poco para verlo a los ojos, le acaricio su mejilla y el la miro confundido levantando una ceja.

_-Perdoname Vegeta, pero tengo que ir a ver a Trunks, tal vez otro día.-_ Le beso la mejilla y le guiño el ojo subiendo las escaleras mientras Vegeta soltaba su mano y la miraba ofendido y pensando.

_-¡Aaaaaahhh...! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme así!?-_

Decidió irse de nuevo a entrenar para no cometer una "barbaridad" (Si saben a lo que me refiero).

* * *

><p>Bulma después de alimentar a Trunks fue a darse una ducha, mientras Vegeta terminaba de entrenar dispuesto a hacer igual, no sin antes comer un poco, pero hubo algo que extrañamente no había notado… aun estaba convertido en Súper Saiyajin, parece que ya se había acostumbrado a estar y controlar esa transformación.<p>

Bulma termino de ducharse y comenzó a vestirse, pero Vegeta deseaba seguir con lo que había quedado con Bulma hace un rato, así que entro en la habitación y no vio a su mujer pero la luz de la recamara estaba encendida, camino y vio a Bulma dentro del armario acomodando algo de ropa, miro a Vegeta y se levanto.

_-¿Qué esperas? Se hace tarde y…-_ Se sorprendió al ver s Vegeta en Súper Saiyajin, su cabello rubio y radiante, sus ojos azules; eran hermosos, su piel con un tono más blanco, jamás pudo ver a un Saiyajin de tan cerca.

Vegeta la miro extrañado, no sabía porque Bulma lo miraba de esa manera, se esfumo su intriga al recordar que aun estaba como Súper Saiyajin, se acerco a ella, por su parte Bulma no respondía; estaba atraída completamente por su figura, Vegeta aprovecho el momento para tomarla de la mano y acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo.

_-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Me miras como si fuera un extraño…-_ Le dijo intrigado.

Bulma volvió en sí al oír su pregunta, _-Pues… lo pareces, ahora eres más apuesto.-_ Contesto mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo sonrojar al Saiyajin.

Vegeta pensó que tal vez un juego sería muy divertido, además atraía mas a Bulma, que mejor que seguir o perdería su oportunidad, ya que Bulma estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir.

_-Así que, ¿Insinúas que no lo soy?-_ Pregunto con ironía.

Bulma seguia viéndolo y le sonrió segundos después.

_-No, perdona es que… eres otro, ¿Qué hiciste con mi Vegeta?-_ Cuestiono sarcástica.

_-Mmm… ¿Vegeta? Me suena familiar… ¿Quién es ese tipo?-_ Vegeta normalmente no le seguiría el juego per resultaba ser de esas situaciones en que podía hacer que Bulma riera un poco.

-_Pues… es mi esposo; un tipo muy, muy parecido a ti, pero con cabello negro, ojos negros, piel más morena, igual de bajo, algo temperamental... pero muy apuesto.- Respondió con cara inocente._

_-Ese sujeto deber ser maravilloso entonces.-_ Contesto con esa sonrisa malvada.

_-Y bueno Señor… no me ha dicho su nombre.-_ Preguntó Bulma sonriendo amablemente.

_-¿Mi nombre? No importa, además yo no he venido a eso.-_ Cuestiono acercándose más a ella y a su vez cerrándole el paso entre la pared y su escultural cuerpo.

_-Señor, ¿Pero qué hace? Mi esposo no tarda en llegar.-_ Fingió preocupación y se veía que disfrutaba del momento.

-_Tonterías…-_ Susurraba mientras se acercaba para besarla pero Bulma no se dejaría vencer tan rápido y giro su cabeza ágilmente haciendo que lo único que besara fuera su mejilla, Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miro.

_-¿Qué tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo?-_ Interrogaba mientras se separaba de ella para quitarse esa camisa y mostrar su espectacular pecho, Bulma "sorprendida" lo miro todo, nuevamente Vegeta la acerco pero esta vez tomo sus manos y las coloco en su pecho haciéndola exaltarse aún más.

_-Te matara si me ve contigo…-_ Dijo muy convencida y alegre a la vez.

-_Pues valdrá la pena_.- Le dedico una sonrisa y la beso intensamente.

_-No… no podemos…-_ Decía muy excitada.

_-Vamos Bulma…-_ Le suplicaba mientras besaba su cuello.

)

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Bulma estaba alimentando a Trunks como de costumbre en la cocina y haciéndole gestos graciosos para que sonriera, el pequeño parecía molesto porque la noche anterior su mamá no le prestó mucha atención, Vegeta bajo las escaleras, parecía algo cansado.

-_Vegeta… ¿No piensas entrenar hoy?-_ Interrogo sorprendida por la hora.

-_Hmmm… por supuesto, solo que ayer fue una noche agotadora.-_ Insinuaba sonriendo y recordándolo.

_-Claro… como te la pasaste entrenando.-_ Bulma respondió irónica.

_-¡Hump! Mira quien lo dice, la que no me dejo dormir anoche.-_ Le reprochaba.

_-Hahahahaha-_ Rió recordándolo y Trunks hizo igual.

_-Parece que tu madre tampoco te ha dejado dormir ¿No es así Trunks?-_ Preguntó el Príncipe con una sonrisa picara, Bulma se sonrojo.

_-¡Anda mujer, sírveme algo que se me hace tarde_!- Le ordeno algo serio.

_-Vaya… que descortés, prefiero al chico rubio y guapo de anoche…-_ Menciono divertida juntando sus manos con su cara ilusionada.

_-¡Heey!-_ Gritó Vegeta molesto.

Bulma le sirvió su desayuno al Saiyajin y se sentó de nuevo.

-_Oye Vegeta…-_ Llamo Bulma

_-¿Mmmm…?-_ Gruño Vegeta sin dejar de comer.

_-¿Te gustaría tener…_

_-¿Uuuh?-_ Pregunto intrigado poniéndole atención y dejando de comer.

_-U…un hijo…rubio?-_ Pregunto sensualmente.

Vegeta cayó hacia atrás con una gota en su cabeza, Bulma y Trunks reían divertidos.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya agradado, <strong>dejen sus reviews<strong> y porfavor si pueden pasen a **leer** mis otros fics, tal vez alguno de ellos les guste ;).

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer!** De verdad aprecio mucho eso, saludos a todos.


End file.
